I Won't Give Up
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: A little something for Niley Day. Sorry horrible writing, but I couldn't go through today without writing one.


**I Won't Give Up**

The news broke out and everyone that did not know about it beforehand was shocked. Especially the ex-curly-headed young man.

The youngest brother of the famous trio sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees, his head down, and his hand on top of his newly cut hair. At this moment, he misses his curly hair, the one that would wrap around his fingers, the hair that she loved. Thinking about her, he finally admits he is missing her. The young woman that's so special that whenever she just enters the room, his whole world stops. The rare toothy grin that everyone including his mother never see would suddenly appear. The butterflies in his stomach flutters rapidly and his heart palpitates so fast that he could run around the world and back. But now, just the thought of her breaks his heart. His eyes clouded with tears and his body weak. He let her slip through his fingers like grains of sand on his hand, unable to grasp what was once his.

A knock on the door caused him to hold his head up high. The wooden barrier opened and revealed a blond young woman. She gave him a small and weak smile before taking a sit next to him on the bed.

"I didn't know either," she whispered to him. "I thought that she'd at least tell me. But I guess, I'm not part of her close friends anymore."

The young woman who is now an X-Factor judge looked down on the ground while a couple of tears fell from her eyes.

Silence filled the room as the two friends sat on the bed. Nicholas took Demi's hand and held it while she puts her head on his shoulder. They sought comfort onto each other because though their pain levels, the sadness levels are not similar, they knew how each other was feeling.

A few days after the news was announced, the young man stepped out the private jet. He looked up at the sky, sunny as always unlike where he was living at. He took a deep breath and when he looked back down, a small grin appeared on lips.

"Thanks for coming and picking me up," he said. "I know you don't work for us anymore, but..."

"It's no problem Nick," Big Rob interrupted. "You are like family. You needed me and I'm the only that knows how you're exactly feeling. I've been there with you forever and I'm always going to be."

The grin disappeared and the young man begins to showed his vulnerable side. His eyes once again clouded with tears and his heart breaking.

The brothers' ex-bodyguard pulled the young man into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Nicholas' body and let him cry. A tear drop down Big Rob's eye because as much as he would not admit it, apart of him always believed that the boy's happy ending would be marrying her and not some other girl.

The car ride was silent. The music played in the background, but no one was listening.

Breaking the silence, Big Rob asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nicholas looked at him and shook his head.

"No, but I have to," he said. "For me and for Demi. I want to know why she didn't tell her too. She was so upset. She came to me. She never comes to me unless it's bad."

Few minutes later, they were at their destination. With a help of a "birdie" aka Noah, Nick found out that she had studio today. His plan was to show up, try to talk to her. If he gets kick out then he gets kick out. He doesn't even care about the papparazzi. Ever since the news, he hasn't care about anything. Not even his eating habits or anything at all.

"Want me to come?" Big Rob asked.

"No," Nick responded. "I have to do this for myself. Thanks."

One last look at his friend and a last sigh til he stepped out the SUV. Right when he got out, the papparazzi immediately flashed their cameras, taking picture and asking all kinds of questions. After the harassment, he finally got into the studio. As he head towards the receptionist area, he heard his name. Turning to his left, they're eyes met for the first time in a long while.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, shock and angry at the same time.

It was now or never, he thought. So strode towards her with much confident and when they were face-to-face, he broke down.

"Do you love him?" he asked while the tears in his eyes kept pouring. "Are you in love with him Mi?"

She stared at him for a moment. Then, she realized that they were out in the main receptionist area. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the studio. Her producers and friends were shocked at the two who just entered.

"Everyone out," Miley Ray stated. "I need to talk to him alone."

Her make-up artist and one of her best friend looked at her confused, but the young woman nodded and gave her a small, reassuring smile. With that, she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door while the others follow.

After everyone was gone, Miley lets go of Nick's wrist. She paced back and forth and whispering to herself. Nick didn't know what she was saying or what she was thinking, but then again, he never really could tell what she was thinking.

Finally she stops. She looked at him and examined the man that's in front of him. His curls gone, his eyebags shows, and he looks like he haven't slept or eaten in a while.

"Have you been sleeping? Eating?" she asked him.

No matter what happened between them whether she's angry at him or whatnot, she can't seem to not worry about his health.

The young man looked down. He knew he couldn't lie to her. For the past few days, he barely slept. He barely ate. He knew he should though. For his health. But, he couldn't. He had no apetite. He just couldn't eat.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed. "You can't do this to yourself. Your diabetese. You need to eat or sleep."

She scolded him like she always does when he does this. Inside, she felt guilty. She knew she was the reason why he was like this.

Walking to her bag, she remembered she had a small snack. She took it out and opened it. She walked towards him and held it in front.

"Take it," she told him. "Please..."

He looked at her and saw her eyes pleading. He sighs and takes the bag. He took one bite.

"Nick," Miley whispered, still feeling the guilt. "You got to eat. You have to take care of yourself..."

"Why didn't you tell Demi?" he finally whispered to her. "She came to me and told me that you didn't tell her. She's hurt Mi. You know she is especially when she actually went to me."

The young, now engaged woman looked away and walked towards the sound board.

"I know the reason why you didn't tell me," he kept talking. "Because it's not my business. But, not telling her, that's just wrong. She thinks you don't want to be friends anymore. She thinks you don't want to be her best friend or even her friend."

"That's not true.." she whispered to him.

During this time, tears were already trickling down her face.

"She's one of my best friend," she said. "It's just that, if I tell her..."

"She'll tell me," he interrupted her.

Though he didn't want to argue, he couldn't help it. His voice sounded so angry, so forceful.

"No," she whispered as she turned towards him.

"Then what Miles?" Nicholas yelled. "You didn't tell your so called "best friend" because what?"

She stayed quiet. She hated it when Nick yells at her. She always felt like a child that had done something terribly wrong.

"You could have told her," he stated. "Promised her not to tell me and even if you didn't, she'll probably won't tell me. Because she knows how much that will hurt. Not that hearing it from E! didn't hurt. Hurt like fuck Miley! It hurts so much that I don't care about anything! I don't care about eating, sleeping, and my health. I just want to fucking lie down on my bed and just forget about everything. I want to just..."

"I didn't want to tell her because if I did, then I know everything is true," she yelled back as she interrupted him. "If I told Demi, then I knew that I'm actually engage. I'm actually engage to Liam."

Nicholas looked at her. Both superstars had tears running down their faces. He walked slowly to her and when he reached her, he placed his hand on her cheeks. His thumb brushing away the tears falling down on her right face.

"If I told Demi, then I knew that I'm actually engage to him," she whispered while she still sobbed. "That I'm actually engage to Liam and not you..."

The young woman looked down. She knew this was wrong. Marrying Liam. Nick being here in front of her. Every single thing. She loved Liam. Truly love him. But, there's a different between love and being in love.

She loves Liam.  
But, she is in love with Nick.

"Don't marry him Mi," he whispered to her. "Marry me."

A sob escaped her lips as she looked at his brown eyes that were clouded with tears.

"I'm sorry," she answered him as she tears her eeys away from him.

A sigh escaped his lips and slowly, he leans towards her. After a second, their lips touched. Again, though it was wrong, it felt so right. The sparks, the butterflies, the love was still there. It never left.

Pulling away, Nick pulled his hand away from her face. Miley looked back at him and she couldn't help but want more.

"I love you Miley," he softly told her. "I'll always will."

With that, he turned around. He opened the door and before he could exit, he turned back to her. He watched as she stood there crying. Finally, he stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Nick!" she cried out, making him stop.

He turned back and sees her next to the door.

"Please don't give up," she whispered to him.

He brushed the tears on his face with his hands and a small smile appeared.

"I won't princess," he said to her. "I'll be back for you."

Again, he turned back. He walked in the receptionist area where her friends and producers were. He looked down and head to the door.

"Nick," a new voice interrupted his exit.

He looked back and sees Miley's make-up artist.

"Don't let her slip away again," she said softly.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll be back," he told her.

Finally, he left the studio. The paparazzi once again attacked him. But thankfully, Big Rob came to his rescue. The big man came and walked with him to the car. He opened the door and let the young man in before he goes to the driver seat.

"You okay Nick?" Big Rob asked, concerned for the young man.

Nick looked at his friend and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he said. "I won't give up. I won't give up on Miley and I. She loves him, but she's in love with me. I know that now. So, this time, I won't let her slip away from me."

Big Rob smiled and began to pull out of the parking. Nick on the other hand took out his phone and clicked on the twitter app. He updated his status and even though he knew that he might cause controversy with this, he didn't care. He wanted to show her that he's not giving up. That he'll be back for her. Like he promised.

** nickjonas: "I won't give up on us, even if the stars get rough. I'm giving you all my love, still looking up."**

* * *

**Happy Niley Day.**

I know that this probably won't happen and my writings bad, but I couldn't go through this day without writing at least one thing. Did this within an hour or so. So, sorry it's horrible.

**Lastly, like what many people have said on twitter or here on Fanfiction, I'm happy Miley's happy. But my Niley heart is still breaking. **

Again, Happy NILEY day. :)


End file.
